


Expiration Date (Hiatus - Indefinite)

by Silence_Will_Fall201



Series: Monsters [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Lydia Leaves Beacon Hills, On the Run, Protective Lydia Martin, Protective Stiles, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles and Lydia leave together, Stiles hates cats, Stydia feels, Vampires, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, hunters and vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Will_Fall201/pseuds/Silence_Will_Fall201
Summary: After learning about his fate to die at the hands of an unknown creature, Stiles and Lydia have to outrun those same creatures, who chase them across America. With Stiles as the target and Lydia as the only person who can save him, time is running out and Stiles is about to meet his expiration date.---Currently on an indefinite hiatus. I will get back to it when I have the time.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am so pissed off because I wrote the whole first chapter last night and it got deleted. So here is mark two, sorry you guys couldn't read the first attempt, because it was better.

The sky was dark wit clouds, rain pouring onto the dirt road and a single person running across the grass. The person had their jacket over their had, attempting to shield themselves from the harsh weather as thunder roared in the distance. A car drove past a high speed, drenching the person in water as the cars wheels hit a puddle. The person stopped and yelled into the rain, directing their voice to the car as it disappeared over a hill.

"Oh come on!" He yelled. The person, Stiles Stilinski, began walking instead, his head to the ground.

Within moments, the faded neon sign and worn out building of the current motel Stiles and Lydia were staying in came into view. Stiles walked over to the motel and entered one of the rooms on the lower floor. Inside the room, Lydia Martin faced the window, her body firmly planted on the bed.

"Hey." Stiles greeted. "Anything new?"

"Nothing." She said. Stiles frowned and went to sit next to Lydia, placing his hands over hers.

"We'll figure it out. I promise." Stiles whispered. Lydia gave him a small smile.

"When did you get so optimistic?" She asked.

"When you're around." Stiles smirked. Lydia let out a laugh.

"You're cheesy."

"I can't help it if it's the truth." Stiles smiled and pulled Lydia in for a soft kiss. When they pulled apart, Stiles had a mischievous look on his face.

"You smell like wet dog." Lydia stated. Stiles' grin faltered and he coughed.

"Technically I am." He managed to say.

"Go take a shower." Lydia pushed him off the bed and threw a towel at him.

"Are you sure? Motel soap isn't exactly the most hygienic." Stiles quirked an eyebrow.

"Just go." Lydia said with a laugh. Stiles shook his head and walked into the bathroom, the shower turning on within moments.

Lydia resumed staring out the window, playing with her hair absentmindedly, when her vision flashed an image. Lydia froze and allowed the image to take over.

_Lydia was in the same cavern where she saw Stiles get killed. This time, she was surrounded by the creatures. Next to her, was a lifeless Stiles with a pool of blood under his head as he lay on the ground. Lydia panicked and knelt next to him, patting his cheek and pressing on his chest, trying to get him to wake up as tears poured down her face._

_"Stiles! Please wake up, please! I can't lose you!" She said over and over again. One of the creatures pulled her off of Stiles' body and she shrieked._

_"Lydia Martin." The creature that still had Stiles' blood on its claws addressed her._

_"What do you want!" She screamed at the creature. It grinned at her with too many teeth._

_"Blood." It said to her. Another creature, one that seemed female, with the same look as the other creature, but with a slender build and pitch black hair cropped short on its head, walked up to Lydia._

_"We need blood." She said._

_"Lydia?" Came a voice that sounded like Stiles. "Lyds, I need you to wake up for me, okay?" The scene in front of Lydia seemed to stretch and a blinding white light filled the area._

Lydia opened her eyes to find herself back in the motel.

"I think I know what they are." Lydia said immediately, a tear running down her cheek.

"What, Lydia? What are they?" Stiles asked.

"Vampires."

 

* * *

 

 

During the night, Stiles got out of bed once he was sure Lydia was asleep. He got dressed, pulled on a jacket and left the motel. He put his hood up to cover his face and jogged across the road. From there, he could see an old bus stop down the hill behind the motel and jogged down to it. Once there, he walked to an abandoned factory that was behind the stop, where a man, hood up like Stiles, was standing in front. As Stiles approached, the man looked up and scowled.

"You screwed me over, man." He said with a huff. "I go arrested and lost all the money." Stiles shrugged.

"So what?" Stiles responded. "Have you got the information I asked for?"

"You owe me!" The man walked up to Stiles, trying to be threatening, poking his finger into Stiles' chest.

"Really? I owe you? Get a grip on reality, Matt." Stiles said calmly. Matt grunted and went for a punch, which Stiles caught. "Are you forgetting something, Matty?" Stiles growled, his eyes blue and claws digging into Matt's hand. "The fact that I haven't killed you yet, means that you're lucky. I could easily kill you right now and find someone else to do your job."

"Then you won't know what I found." Matt countered.

"Then tell me instead of wasting my time with you angry grudge." Stiles released Matt's hand.

"You and your lady friend are being followed." Matt pulled out his phone and showed Stiles a picture, of a girl with pitch black hair in a pixie cut, tattoos on her forearms and piercings in her nose, eyebrow and bottom lip.

"Who is she?" Stiles asked.

"Don't know. A buddy of mine said he'd seen her with members of a supernatural group down in Florida." Matt explained.

"What supernatural group?" Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"No one knows what they are, only that they leave a body trail wherever they go." Matt said. Stiles let out a grunt and walked away from Matt. "Gee, 'thanks for the info, Matt. You're the best, Matt. I couldn't do it without you, Matt. Maybe I won't kill you, Matt'....asshole." Matt called out and muttered.

"Yeah, that's about right, Matt. I am an asshole." Stiles chuckled as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia woke up to rustling in the motel room. She opened her eyes, and through the sleep haze that clouded her vision, watched Stiles finish packing up all the things they had brought with them. Stiles noticed that she was awake and sat on the bed next to her, his hands on hers and a smile on his face.

"You're up early." Lydia stated with a yawn. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah...we, uh...need to keep moving." Stiles said. Lydia nodded and got out of bed, grabbing her clothes to get ready. Within moments, she was dressed and her and Stiles were taking their things to their third stolen car in the past week.

On the road, they stayed relatively silent. Stiles' hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, so that his knuckles turned white, and his jaw was clenched. Lydia noted this and realised he was anxious and possibly afraid.

"Stiles." She said, getting his attention. Stiles let out a breath and nodded slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked. Stiles bit his lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not looking forward to dying, you know." Stiles chuckled, trying to lighten the mood but to no avail.

"You won't die." Lydia said firmly.

"Look who's the optimistic one now." Stiles smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

They pulled into a small hotel just outside of Las Vegas. The hotel wasn't the nicest, but it would do for one night. Stiles and Lydia checked in and set up their room, falling easily onto the bed with a sigh. Lydia pulled Stiles' arm around her and let out a content sigh. Stiles stared at the ceiling, and waited until he heard Lydia's light snoring.

With a small smile plastered on his face, Stiles got out of bed and walked out into the hallway of the hotel. He took out his phone and dialled Matt.

 _"What?"_ Matt grunted as soon as he picked up.

"Where are you?" Stiles asked

 _"Outside this shithole of a hotel, you asked me to keep watch, didn't you? So me and Keener are stuck camping out."_ Matt explained gruffly. The thing about Matt, was that he was former military, Kenner included, in fact they were part of the same unit. The only problem was, that while others in their unit went home and tried to live their lives as best they could, Matt and Kenner, among others, decided to do their own thing, becoming a couple of freelance criminals, of which Stiles had run into when he first moved away from Beacon Hills. Stiles kept them as connects, figured it would be useful. Better thing was, Matt had friends in packs all over America, making it so Stiles was well connected.

"Who's tailing the girl?"

 _"Davis and Walker. Haven't heard from them since they checked in two hours ago."_ Matt replied.  _"Keener's getting antsy. Says he hates stake outs...and that he needs to use the bathroom"_

"Tell him to hold it." Stiles grunted and hung up.

Suddenly, there was a crash inside his room and Stiles burst inside, seeing Lydia sitting up in the bed, panting as if waking from a bad dream. Her hand was bleeding and the lamp next to the bed was broken on the floor.

"Lydia? Are you okay?" Stiles asked as he rushed to Lydia's side. Lydia shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, just as a tear made its way down her cheek. "Hey, it's okay...let's get you cleaned up, alright?" Stiles didn't wait for an answer as he went and got a towel from the bathroom. Stiles put the towel under Lydia's hand and placed his own gently on hers. "I'm just going to take your pain," Stiles explained softly. Lydia let out a small not. Stiles focused and soon, black veins snaked their way up his arm.

When he took his hand away from Lydia's, Stiles wrapped the towel around her hand.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"I don't remember." She said. "I just woke up and must have thrown my arm wildly, because I didn't mean to do that." Lydia explained. "I just wish I could remember..."

"Hey, it's okay." Stiles put his hand on her cheek. "You'll remember eventually, no rush."

"Yeah..."

 

* * *

 

 

A woman crossed the street from her hotel in Las Vegas, wooden baseball bat in hand, and entered the closest casino. Security tried to stop her, but the woman shrugged them off and walked over to one specific Blackjack table, where a group of well dressed men sat playing. The woman walked up to them and grabbed the man in the middle by the collar. His friends all stood and reached for their weapons, but stopped when the woman shook her head and adjusted her grip on the baseball bat.

"You don't want to do that, fellas." She said confidently. The men raised their hands in surrender and sat back down at the table. The woman pulled the man she had taken from the group to a small room in the back of the casino, setting him loose when she closed the door.

"You bitch!" The man cursed. The woman smirked and swung her bat wildly in her hands.

"You're going to tell me what the hell is going on. Those creatures are the staff here, everywhere. So what the hell is happening?" The woman asked with a frown.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Because I walked into  _your_ casino, and guess what I found? No, nothing?" The woman let out a laugh "I found those creatures having a good old feast on your staff, the other half of them  _are_ your staff."

"What are  _the creatures_ , as you say? You have to be more specific." The man grunted.

"You know, incredibly pale, tattooed, black hair, that slight inhuman look to them. The people that work here." The woman narrowed her eyes.

"You're wasting your time, Nancy." The man said. He stood straighter, adjusted his tie and walked to the door. "If you'll excuse me." Nancy flared her nostrils but let him pass.

"I will figure out what's going on." She said before the man left the room fully.

"I'm sure your parents would be  _very proud_ of what you've accomplished." The man smirked.


	2. Fire Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles stared at Nancy.
> 
> "You know why I'm here?" He asked. Nancy nodded.
> 
> "Same reason that I'm here." Nancy said as she adjusted her grip on her shotgun. "I've heard a lot about you. You're something of a boogieman in the hunter community." Stiles' eyes flashed blue for a single moment and he scoffed.
> 
> "I should be. I spent a lot of time taking down hunters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story isn't going to solely focus on Stiles and Lydia, it's also going to focus on Nancy. I wanted to try something new and introduce a character that is going to stick around for the brunt of the plot, actually playing a role that's more important and is more of a presence than James was in the last story, so I came up with Nancy.

Nancy sat in her hotel room, baseball bat next to her on the bed. She was staring at an old photograph, of a family, smiling and happy. There were five people, a mother, father, two young girls and an old boy. A family, her family. Nancy sniffed as a tear rolled down her face. She wiped it away and slammed the photo onto the bedside table with a force that could only be described as anger, her previously sad state no longer there.

Nancy stood from the bed and walked over to a duffel bag that was sitting on the floor, unzipping it and pulling out a shotgun. She checked to see if it was loaded before letting out a satisfied hum and placing it back into the bag, pausing for a moment as the light from the room hit several other weapons inside. Nancy shook her head and took out her phone, dialling a number she had gotten from a contact in California.

 _"Hello?"_ The person on the other end asked when he answered the call.

"Chris Argent?" Nancy said quickly "I'm calling from Nevada."

 _"Who are you?"_ Chris demanded.

"My name's Nancy, you don't need to know much else. Look, I'm on your side here, but I need some information." Nancy took a breath "Does the Argent Bestiary say anything about vampires?" There was a pause from the other end before Chris spoke again.

 _"I'll have to check. What is this about? Who are you?"_ Chris asked once again, this time in a calmer voice.

"I'm a hunter, like you. Loyalty amongst families, isn't that right, Argent?" Nancy said "And as to what this is about, I'm afraid there's a bit of a problem in Las Vegas."

 

* * *

 

 

"Who were you talking to on the phone last night?" Lydia asked Stiles as they sat in the cafe attached to the hotel they were staying in. Stiles shrugged and fiddled with the handle of his mug before taking a sip of coffee.

"A friend." Stiles said, a mixture of a lie and a vague indication of who he talked to.

"Do I know them?" Lydia raised an eyebrow. Stiles shook his head.

"No, I met him when I left the last time." Stiles told her a partial truth. "It's nothing to worry about, he just called in the middle of the night. Timezone differences."

"Oh really? Where does he live?" Lydia pressed. She knew Stiles was keeping something from her.

"The UK, I met him when he was here visiting." Stiles eyed Lydia warily. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason, I'm just curious." Lydia shrugged. Stiles sighed and nodded. His eyes then moved to his surroundings. A waitress passed them and Stiles focussed on her. She looked very similar to the girl who Matt said was following him, except her facial features were different, her hair was much longer with purple dyed ends and she was wearing makeup which made her complexion look more along the normal lines and not inhumanly pale. Stiles knew it was makeup from the way her face and neck didn't match the rest of her skin.

"We need to go." Stiles leant in close to Lydia. "We really need to go." Stiles stood and Lydia followed in his lead.

"Uh...okay." They rushed out of the cafe, trying not to make themselves known, but when they got outside, Lydia stopped Stiles. "What's going on?" She demanded, her hands on her hips.

"We're being followed." Stiles stated.

"By who?"

"A group of people. The staff in that cafe for one." He gestured wildly. "Come on, we need to gather our things and move on from here." Lydia nodded and they walked back up to their room. Before opening the door, however, Stiles stopped quickly and expanded his senses, noticing someone in their room. He let his eyes turn blue and his fangs to drop as he opened the door, ready to spring himself on the intruder.

With his claws at the ready, Stiles was met with he barrel of a gun pointed at his head, a shotgun to be exact.

"Drop it." Stiles growled. The woman holding the gun seemed unfazed.

"Not until you drop the circus act, wolf man." She replied quickly. Stiles grunted but shifted back to human, which prompted the woman to lower her gun.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked.

"My name's Nancy." she eyed Lydia who was shifting uncomfortably in place near the door. "We have a problem here, in Las Vegas specifically. Which I believe is why you were about to leave, am I correct?" She raised an eyebrow.

Stiles stared at Nancy.

"You know why I'm here?" He asked. Nancy nodded.

"Same reason that I'm here." Nancy said as she adjusted her grip on her shotgun. "I've heard a lot about you. You're something of a boogieman in the hunter community." Stiles' eyes flashed blue for a single moment and he scoffed.

"I should be. I spent a lot of time taking down hunters."

"Yeah, I know. I followed you closely." Nancy smiled. "Big fan." Stiles squinted and tilted his head, confused.

"Right...a hunter is a big fan of me...a werewolf who killed a whole bunch of hunters...I'm finding that a little hard to believe." Stiles clicked his tongue and rested lazily on the bed, still alert to Nancy.

"Believe it or not, I'm not your typical hunter." She shrugged and sat on the chair opposite to the bed. Lydia walked over and sat on the bed next to Stiles.

"Then what are you then?" Lydia asked.

"I only hunt those who deserve it, even then I don't really do it that much. I'm more of a freelancer, a mercenary if you will." Nancy explained with a shrug.

"Either way, what's the problem you say is here?" Stiles asked.

"Vampires, a whole bunch of them. They've taken over a whole bunch of casinos, hotels, restaurants and the likes. There's a CEO, Ryan Walker, that seems to be allowing this to happen, considering half the businesses taken over are owned by him." Nancy explained "I confronted Walker, but he seems to want to play pretend." Nancy scoffed and shook her head. "I hate bastards like him."

"Right...and you need us, why?" Lydia questioned. Nancy didn't answer immediately.

"Well I don't need you, really, but it would be nice to have a little bit of backup, considering word on the street is that they're here for you." Nancy stared a Stiles, who had his eyes narrowed.

"Why do they want me?" Stiles asked, staring straight at Nancy, never blinking.

"I never said they were here for you specifically." Nancy furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"Lydia here is a banshee, she's already seen them kill me." Stiles explained quickly.

"Right. Well, I can't answer that question, all I can ask of you two is for us to be allies, so I help you, you help me, that sort of thing, deal?" Nancy stood and held out her hand for Stiles to shake. Stiles stood from the bed and faced Nancy.

"You tell me any information you gather about them, you understand?" Stiles lowered his gaze and let his eyes glow blue.

"Sure." Nancy shrugged. "Now do we have a deal?"

"Now we do." Stiles nodded and shook her hand.

Nancy went to leave the room and Stiles went after her, stopping her in the hallway.

"What?" Nancy grunted. Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

"I have a few guys posted around the area, keeping watch, tailing a few of the vampires..." Stiles trailed off and pulled up Matt's phone number. "Put this guy in your contacts, you'll relay information to him and he will tell it to me, saves face to face meets. I don't want to give you my number because of how well connected these vampires seem to be, so I have no doubt they'll be able to access phone records."

"And so you'd risk the life of your contact?" Nancy raised an eyebrow.

"If it saves my skin, and Lydia's." He said confidently.

"A guy after my own heart." Nancy smirked and put Matt's contact in her phone. 

"Sorry, taken." Stiles chuckled. Nancy shrugged.

"Too bad. See you around, Stiles." Nancy walked down the hallway and out of Stiles' sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Nancy drove back to her own hotel, where she saw several new staff members in the foyer alone. Wary of her surroundings, Nancy walked confidently over to the elevator, careful not to alert the vampires that she was aware they were there, and waited patiently for the elevator to get to her level, although in reality she was anxious. She didn't look inside the elevator when she entered it, and should have, as she was suddenly encased in a small metal box with a vampire.

The vampire smiled at her and flicked the switch which stopped the elevator and extended his claws. Nancy sighed, dropped her duffel bag and readied her fists in a fighting stance.

The vampire lunged at her, but she swiftly dodged, hitting its back with her elbow and kicking the backs of its knees. The vampire let out a hiss as his fangs extended. His eyes glowed red and his complexion seemed to get paler, though Nancy knew it wasn't turning completely as their final forms were much taller than normal humans. The vampire turned around with incredible speed, catching his claws on Nancy's stomach, though the scratches weren't deep and Nancy was able to keep fighting. Nancy jumped off the side of the elevator and wrapped her legs around the vampire's neck, taking him to the ground with a practiced spin. She then reached over to her duffel bag, making sure to keep her thighs around the vampire's neck and one of her legs was locking in the vampire's left arm, while Nancy's own right arm was locking in the other, her left fumbling around in her duffel bag. Within moments, Nancy had found what she was looking for, a wooden stake, and stabbed it right into the vampire's heart, the vampire letting out a hiss which faded into nothing quickly.

Nancy stood, dusted herself off and inspected her torn and bloody clothes, letting out a string of curses before fixing her hair and flicking the switch that got the elevator to move again. Once she was on her floor, the elevator door opened and she stepped out confidently, passing a woman who was staring at the corpse with wide eyes.

"Ma'am." Nancy greeted as she passed.

 

* * *

 

 

Nancy got back into her room, and after showering and changing, she called Stiles' contact, Matt. The first few times, he hung up before picking up the phone, but after about the eight time Nancy called, Matt picked up.

 _"What?"_ He asked angrily.

"Calm down, Matt. My name's Nancy, I'm a...friend...of Stiles." Nancy explained quickly.

 _"Yeah? Well you tell that bastard to fu-"_ Matt began to say but he was cut off.

"Look, Stiles said I have to tell you any information I know, which you will tell him." Nancy sighed. "But if you hate Stiles that badly, I'm sure we can arrange a new assignment for you, one where you won't ever have to see him again."

 _"Hey, I know thats code for murder with people like you, and I'm not going to buy into it."_ Matt growled. Nancy sighed and let out a laugh. _"What?"_

"You think I don't already have someone there, watching you? Really?" Nancy laughed "Stiles seemed all too happy to get rid of you."

_"You're bluffing_ _"_

"Do you really want to risk that?" Nancy asked, her tone confident.

 _"Fine...what have you got?"_ Matt sighed and complied.

"Tell Stiles I need to move locations, I got attacked by one of the vampires." Nancy paused and thought for a moment. "Stiles mentioned being followed, do you happen to have a picture of the person?"

_"Yeah."_

"Send it to me." Nancy ordered. Within moments, there was a ping on her phone and Nancy received the picture of the vampire. "We'll be in touch." She said before hanging up. Nancy stared at the picture and frowned. "Well hello, Rowen Black..." She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was a good chapter, next one will be the origins of Nancy. Like I said, I want to focus on her as well, so she'll play a crucial role in the story, so some chapters will follow Stiles, others will follow her, some will follow Lydia, some will follow the vampires (Specifically Rowen-Short for a classic vampire name, Rowena, BTW) and others will follow the pack back in Beacon Hills.
> 
> Most of the story will take place is Vegas. It was originally going to be New York, but Nevada is literally the next state over from California, so I thought it was more realistic, instead of having Stiles and Lydia be across America before running into trouble.


	3. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origins of the mysterious Nancy and Rowen, the Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the origin story.

**Ten Years Ago** **\- Nancy: Age Fifteen**

 

* * *

 

A teenage girl, part Asian, with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and a scowl on her face, walked up to the entrance of her local school. The school itself was nothing interesting, made of brick and plaster, but unlike other schools in the area, it was only one story. The girl pushed her way through a group of students crowding the entrance and moved to her locker.

"Nancy! Nancy!" Came an excited voice from somewhere behind her. Nancy, the girl, turned around with a smile on her face as a girl, slightly shorter than her, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, ran up to her.

"Hey," Nancy greeted her best friend.

"I'm so nervous about tonight, I mean, it's my first hunt ever!" The blonde girl nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Calm down, Rowen, you'll do fine. You've trained your whole life for this." Nancy pointed out. Rowen Black, Nancy's best friend, was the more energetic out of the two. Nancy was slightly older than Rowen, but only by a few months, and she had already been on multiple hunts, impressing her family with her skills.

"I know, but it's still nerve-wracking!" Rowen exclaimed. "Do we have to hunt on the full moon?"

"Not everyone does, someone has to, though. There's always creatures about on the full moon." Nancy explained pulling several books out of her locker and closing it behind her.

"What do you think is out there?" Rowen asked, suddenly still as she thought hard about the creatures she knew of.

"Werewolves most definitely. Maybe you'll see a harpy or something, faeries could also show up." Nancy shrugged. She began walking with Rowen to their first class.

"I can't wait! I've only ever shot a practice dummy...and my dad." Rowen chuckled nervously. Nancy laughed and patted Rowen on the back.

"You'll do fine, I got through mine remember." Nancy smiled. Rowen nodded.

"Yeah,"

 

* * *

 

After school, Nancy and Rowen made their way to their hunting house, a house in which the hunters in the area all congregated when each full moon hit. Inside the house, there were at least four different hunter families present, the Cole's and the Black's included, Nancy and Rowen's families. On the full moon, Nancy's father, Harrison Cole, allocated four different hunting parties to different parts of the town, two would go to the woods and the other two to the outskirts of town, where they figured out most creatures stayed, as it was out of sight. The rest of the hunters involved in the full moon hunt, would position themselves around the borders of the town, as a lot of the time, some creatures tried to leave town before they could be hunted.

Nancy and Rowen were placed on one of the teams going to the woods. They were placed with seven other hunters, Nancy's older sister, Hannah, and her older brother, Tyler, Rowen's brother, Dan, Nancy's uncle, Joe, hunters from the Striker Family, Kyle and Georgia, and a hunter from the Pearson Family, Jessica. That made up their hunting party, of younger hunters and older hunters. Rowen was the least experienced out of all of them.

Nancy, Rowen and their party, walked slowly in the woods, weapons raised. Nancy held a silenced rifle in her hands with a pistol strapped to her belt while Rowen only had a pistol, which was being held by her shaky hands.

"Calm down." Nancy whispered to her friend. Rowen nodded, taking in a loud gulp and began to take deep breaths.

They moved forward just as one of the hunters from the other party in the woods ran over to them.

"I've set up emitters and pointed them towards this area." He said. "Take them down fast, there's a group of wolves, about six of them." He left with a nod and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

Nancy aimed her rifle at the area the other hunter had come from and firmly planted her feet in the ground. Rowen followed her lead. Within moments, two wolves stumbled into the area, clawing at their ears. Both were fully shifted and angry. Nancy wasted no time and squeezed the trigger four times for the first wolf and three times for the second. Rowen was hyperventilating next to her, she was scared.

"Don't think about it, just let your training do the work." Nancy advised. Rowen nodded and aimed at the area just as Nancy was doing.

Three more wolves ran out into the area, being killed by Tyler, Georgia and Dan. The last wolf ran through several minutes after its pack mates, and Rowen took a deep breath as she pulled the trigger six times, missing the wolf the first four times, but hitting him two times in the chest. The wolf went crashing to the ground and didn't get up. Rowen gasped and let out a celebratory yell.

"Yes! I did it!" She grinned. Nancy smiled and shook her head.

There was a hiss behind the group and the hunters all turned on their heels, weapons raised. More hissing came from around them and several of the hunters began moving around with the hissing, trying to find a source. Rowen began to hyperventilate again, this time more terrified than simply scared. Nancy's breathing quickened as well, but she was better at being calm under pressure.

Suddenly, a creature came barreling out of the shadows and ran into several of the hunters, picking up Joe and pressing its mouth to Joe's neck. The creature was incredibly tall, inhumanly pale, with oversized arms and legs, black skin on the forearms and large, pointed protrusions from the back of its head, which was also coloured black, stopping at an area where a hairline would normally be. The humanoid creature snarled and hissed, showing off too many teeth that were all jagged and sharp, with two of its top teeth being the longest.

The creature dropped Joe, who looked as though he had been sucked dry, the skin on his body being bigger than what it was holding up, sagging off the bone. Rowen screamed when she saw the creature, which was soon joined by others, male and female in appearance alike, while Nancy aimed her rifle and fired off the last of her rounds into the creatures, swapping to her sidearm when she ran out of ammo.

One of the creatures moved towards Nancy and Rowen, seemingly grinning as it did so. Rowen tried to run, but the creature picker her up and pulled her closer to its mouth. Nancy let out a yell as she fired more shots into the creature, though it was seemingly unharmed. The creature brought Rowen's neck to its mouth, not caring about her resistance, as it was strong enough to keep her in place, and bit down on her neck. Nancy let out another yell as she took out a knife from her pocket, slashing the knife at the legs of the creature, before trying to climb its legs to forcibly release Rowen.

The creature took its mouth off of Rowen's neck and let her go. She fell to the ground with a thud, Nancy running to her aid.

The creatures walked away from Nancy and Rowen, and instead focused their attention on the rest of the hunters, slaughtering them all within minutes. Nancy could only watch as she lost her siblings, and Rowen lost hers. After slaughtering the hunters, the creatures turned away from the scene and fled.

 

* * *

 

"Help me!" Nancy yelled as she carried Rowen into the hunting house. Harrison Cole and Samuel Black ran to their aid, taking Rowen from Nancy and setting her down in the infirmary. Harrison turned to Nancy as Kylie Black and Paula Cole ran into the room to try and help.

"What happened?" Harrison asked her.

"There were these creatures, these huge creatures. They killed everyone in our party, all except Rowen and I. One of them...bit Rowen...I don't know." Nancy shook her head as she struggled to get the words out.

"What did the creatures look like?" Harrison asked.

"Tall, pale, abnormally long arms, long black claws, lots of sharp teeth..." Nancy trailed off. Harrison shared a look with the adults in the room.

"Vampires." Samuel stated.

" _Those_ were vampires?" Nancy asked with wide eyes. "They're nothing like what we see in movies and TV."

"No, they're much scarier, and much harder to defeat. If you can get a good stake in their hearts while they're still in their human forms, then you can kill them, otherwise they're virtually impossible to kill." Harrison explained. "We need to take Rowen to the cells, if she was bitten by the vampire, she'll either turn or she would have been drained."

"Wait, she could turn into one of them?" Nancy stopped her father. "How will we know if she does?"

"I don't know, I've never had a hunter turn into a vampire before."

"Never?"

"Never. Believe it or not, vampires are rare these days."

 

* * *

 

Nancy paced in front of Rowen's cell. She had her fingers in her mouth as she nervously waited for any sign that her friend had turned into a vampire. Suddenly, there was a groan from the cell and Nancy stopped pacing, rushing to the bars of the cell. Rowen was sitting up, her eyes glowing red.

"What happened?" She asked. Nancy took a deep breath.

"Vampires happened." She said. Rowen got to her feet and took a wobbly step forward.

"Why am I in a cell?" Rowen eyed Nancy, her eyes still red.

"You were bitten by a vampire." Nancy said slowly. Rowen's eyes widened.

"I'm a vampire?" She spat. "I'm one of  _those_ things?"

"I'm sorry, Roe," Nancy used the nickname Rowen had allocated to herself. "The code says-"

"I know what the code says." Rowen snapped. "And I am  _not_ killing myself." She said firmly. "That's not up for debate."

"Then what will you do?" Nancy asked.

"If you let me out of here, then I'll run as far as I can. I'll find a coven that'll accept me and never come back." Rowen explained.

"I'll never see you again if you do that..." Nancy trailed off.

"You'll never see me again if you keep me here. They'll kill me, you know they will." Rowen said, stepping into the light of the cell. As she did so, Nancy could see Rowen's skin had changed to near translucent, dark, ashy circles around her eyes, looking like oddly applied red and black makeup. Rowen's normally blonde hair had also darkened in colour, being brown instead. Rowen's eyes stopped glowing red and they were replaced with reddish brown eyes, not her normal blue. She was changing fast.

"I can let you out...If we're quick." Nancy said eventually. Rowen gave her a smile and stepped back. Nancy disappeared and returned moments later with the keys to the cell. She found the right key and unlocked the door, allowing Rowen to walk out.

"Thank you, Nancy." Rowen said with a smile. Nancy nodded and watched as Rowen ran out of the room with inhuman speed.

 

* * *

  

**Two Weeks Later**

 

* * *

 

Rowen found herself in a motel in the middle of nowhere, she didn't even know if she was still in America. She stood in front of the mirror in her room and inspected her appearance. Hair, now black, hung loosely around her face, which was paler than she had ever seen skin. Her eyes had stayed the reddish brown, and the colour around her eyes had dulled slightly. She looked either like a horror movie reject, or a drug user. She didn't like either of those.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door and Rowen walked over to see who it was. When she looked through the hole in the door, she saw four people, three men and one woman, all of them looking like her, standing there. Rowen quickly opened the door to greet them.

"Can I help you?" She asked as soon as she opened the door. The man in the from smiled at her.

"Yes, actually, you can. My name is Kane, this is Marko, Ferdinand and Allegra." Kane introduced, pointing to the woman, Allegra, last. "We're like you."

"And what would that be?" Rowen raised an eyebrow.

"Vampires." Allegra answered. "We're all vampires, and we'd like you to join our coven."

"How did you know about me?" Rowen asked.

"I can practically feel new vampires whenever they go through the change." Kane explained. "I'm the oldest one in our coven, and therefore the most experienced. I'm more in tune with my abilities than they are."

"What would joining your coven entail?" Rowen narrowed her eyes. Ferdinand answered,

"You'd get to travel, have people who treat you like family, get to live a life amongst others like you where you won't be judged." Ferdinand explained with a smile.

Rowen though back to what she had told Nancy.

"I'm in."

 

* * *

 

Nancy picked at a healing gash she had obtained during the fight with the vampires. Her mother, Paula, walked up to her and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Nancy flinched at the contact but said nothing.

"Your father is angry right now, but he will calm down soon." Paula stated with a sad smile.

Harrison had become angry and reclusive since his two eldest children died and Nancy let Rowen out so she could live. Paula acted as kind as ever, but Nancy could see it in her eyes, her mother was breaking down inside.

"I'm sorry, mom." Nancy stuttered, leaning into Paula's touch, which eventually became an embrace. Nancy cried.

 

* * *

  

**Two and a half years later - Nancy and Rowen: Age 17**

 

* * *

 

Rowen paced around her coven's latest hideout, and old abandoned warehouse in Chicago. Kane, Marko, Ferdinand and Allegra stood around her, watching her pace, unsure of what to do. The other members of their coven, just over one hundred, were running around the warehouse. Rowen suddenly stopped and stared at Kane.

"I want to go home." She said. "Back to my home town, back to my family...what's left of it." Kane shrugged.

"You can't. You can see your family, but you can't stay."

"Why not?" Rowen asked with a hiss.

"Because we can't have any of us roaming around, we have to stick together." Allegra explained calmly. "Trust me, it's safer if we're together. You were a hunter, well now you're prized material."

"Can you at least take me home to see them?" Rowen asked.

"I don't see why not."

 

* * *

 

The small group of vampires arrived in the town late the next day. They found a hotel near the edge of town, where they all found a room to stay in. Marko got his own room, while Ferdinand roomed with Allegra, his girlfriend, and Kane roomed with Rowen, as the two had gotten closer during the two and a half years they had known each other.

Early the next morning, Rowen found herself at the door of her old home. She knocked and waited, there was no answer. Rowen walked to the garage and saw that both her parent's cars were in the garage, meaning they should have been home. She walked back to the door and knocked again, this time louder. There was once again no answer, so Rowen rammed her shoulder into the door, making it crash open. 

Rowen ran around the house, trying to find someone, when she found Marko and Allegra in the living room, Rowen's parents kneeling on the floor, bound and gagged, along with Nancy and her parents. Rowen gasped and tried to run to free them, when she felt a tight grip on her arms.

"Can't have you having something to go back to." Came Ferdinand's voice. Rowen wanted to scream as Marko and Allegra murdered her parents, Ferdinand holding her tightly so she couldn't escape and had to watch the people she love die. The two other vampires then moved to Nancy's parents, pausing to stare at Rowen and Nancy as the two murdered Nancy's parents. Nancy screamed, but it was muffled by her gag.

"I think we'll leave this one alive, don't you?" Ferdinand said to Allegra and Marko. The two other vampires nodded and went to walk over to Ferdinand, Marko stopping and kicking Nancy on his way out. "She doesn't matter." Ferdinand whispered into Rowen's ear.

They took her back to the hotel and Rowen ran straight into Kane's arms.

"They murdered my parents and the only others who have been like family to me." Rowen explained through tears to Kane.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rowen..." He muttered. "But it was a necessary sacrifice." Rowen pulled away from Kane, a horrified expression on her face.

"What?" She asked in a small voice.

"We couldn't have you running off." Kane shrugged. His gaze then moved to the vampires behind Rowen. "Take her back to the car, we're going home."

Rowen felt arms pull her back and she cried as she screamed.

 

* * *

 

Nancy had eventually managed to release herself from her restrains. She was sitting on the floor of the Black's living room, crying over the corpses of her parents, and the parents of her best friend. Sirens sounded in the front yard and moments later, paramedics and police flooded the room. Nancy was pulled up by a paramedic and taken to the ambulance for a checkup. She was virtually unresponsive as they checked her over for injury before handing her over to the police.

Nancy rode in the back of the cruiser in silence, not once did she shed a tear, as all the ones she could muster had been lost. They pulled into the station and Nancy was ushered inside, being taken to a room where an officer sat to take her statement. The officer waited until Nancy began to show signs of recognising her surroundings.

"Hello," The officer greeted with a kind smile. "My name's Kara Lynch, I'm a police officer. Can you tell me your name?"

"Nancy...Nancy Cole." Nancy muttered. Kara sighed and put her pen to a notepad in front of her.

"Nancy, can you tell me what happened this morning?" She asked. Nancy nodded and began to tell the story, leaving out all of the supernatural elements. Once Nancy finished, Kara nodded and closed her notepad. "Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"No...I'm alone." Nancy whispered. "I have no family left."

 

* * *

 

**Four Weeks Later**

 

* * *

 

Nancy had found herself living in her old house. A member of the Striker Hunters had taken Nancy in, officially taking custody of Nancy until she turned eighteen. Julia Striker was a kind old woman, having retired from her hunting days many years prior. Nancy found herself to enjoy Julia's company, hearing all her old hunting stories allowed Nancy to forget about her own life troubles and listen to someone else's, even though many of Julia's were quite entertaining rather than unfortunate.

Julia told Nancy stories about how she took down an ancient nogitsune, several alpha werewolves, a rogue thunder kitsune and many other creatures, including a manticore. Nancy loved hearing the stories, as they took the place of a TV show or a book to her. She much would much rather hear true stories from someones past then read someone's fantasy.

Nancy soon found herself letting go of the unfortunate events that happened to her and her family, finding solace in her school, Julia and her stories, and the friends she had made that weren't hunters. That was, until she met a nineteen year old at a coffee shop.

The man, only nineteen, approached Nancy's booth. Nancy raised her eyebrows as he sat down in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Jake." He introduced.

"Right..I'm Na-" She began but Jake interrupted.

"Nancy Cole." Jake smiled. "I hear you're a great hunter."

"I don't know what you mean." Nancy said with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"You know, werewolves and the likes." Jake leant in closer to Nancy and spoke quieter.

"What of it?" Nancy found herself asking.

"I want to offer you a job of sorts." Jake pulled back.

"What's the job?"

"Being a mercenary. I work for this guy, big top dollar CEO, and he likes to hire former hunters as his private security. A bunch of us are about to quit and branch out. We're starting I guess a business, a group of mercenaries operating for the highest price." Jake explained. "You would never have to worry about money, or a house, again."

Nancy thought for a moment.

"Do you have a number, I'll have to get back to you on that." Nancy said quickly. Jake nodded and pulled out a business card.

"Call me when you have an answer." And with that, he stood and walked out of the shop.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week, Nancy found herself staring at the business card. She was about to turn eighteen and didn't want to stay with Julia anymore, no matter how entertaining her stories were. Nancy sighed and fumbled with her phone.

"Oh, screw it." She muttered, dialling the number on Jake's business card.

 _"Nancy? I knew you'd call. Just didn't think it would be a week later."_ Jake answered. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"I'm in. Can you pick me up and take me to wherever it is you operate from?" Nancy asked.

 _"Yeah, I'll be there by midday tomorrow."_ Jake said before hanging up. Nancy pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it.

"What the hell am I about to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see that one coming...


	4. No one can lose it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy tells Stiles about her connection to Rowen, Nancy and Stiles break into a Vampire hideout and Lydia calls home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been away for a while!!! Hope you guys had a great holiday, whatever you celebrate (And if you're still celebrating, have fun-IDK a thing about everything but Christmas)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!

Stiles stared at his phone for the third time in the last ten minutes. He narrowed his eyes at the pin he dropped on Google maps, a place where Matt told him Nancy had moved to, and sighed, pocketing his phone. He stared at the place, an old rundown bowling alley on the outskirts of the town, and put his hands in his pockets as he walked into the building, turning his nose up at the smell of mold as the door creaked.

"Nancy?" He called. There was no answer for several moments until he heard a crash from a back room, accompanied by a loud curse from Nancy.

"Shit!" She yelled. Stiles let out a laugh as he walked to the back room where Nancy was. He walked in and stopped short when he saw a case of rifles on the floor, all three of the weapons scattered in the doorway.

"Not a typical hunter, hey? Seems pretty typical to me." Stiles chuckled.

"Yeah, well we can't all have claws." Nancy sighed.

"Tell me about it." Stiles muttered as he moved to sit down on a table that had been left in the building.

"Really? Tell you about it? You're a werewolf!" Nancy exclaimed with a wave of her hands.

"I wasn't always, you know." Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"The Vampire that's been following you." Nancy sat in front of Stiles "Her name is Rowen Black."

"You two have a history?" Stiles asked.

"She was my best friend." Nancy sighed "We were teenagers and she was going on her first hunt."

"You were both hunters together?"

"Hunter families. It worked a little differently where we were from." Nancy chuckled "We went hunting for wolves, a pack ran into us, but after we took them out, we were ambushed by vampires."

"Okay..." Stiles trailed off "Why are you telling me this?"

"It'll help, trust me." Nancy looked Stiles straight in the eyes. "She was bitten and about to be killed by our families, but I set her free. I never spoke to her again until her coven came back to town and killed both our parents in front of us."

"So she's changed, then?" Stiles asked

"Since then, probably. But the last time I saw her she was still herself." Nancy looked to the floor "I need your help."

"With killing her?" Stiles asked quickly.

"I don't know about that one, but I found out where the vampires are staying, or more like I've known for a while and needed a person to help me break into it." Nancy explained.

"Why do you need to break into it?" Stiles asked.

"To find out what they're planning." Nancy stated "And also to get something back that they stole from me a long time ago."

"Okay, so where is the hideout?" Stiles inched closer.

"That's where things get tricky..."

 

* * *

 

 

"So what's the plan?" Lydia asked as she and Stiles got out of their car. They were in the middle of Death Valley, staring at an old shack with no other sight for as far as they could see. Nancy stepped out of the car, aviator sunglasses over her eyes and her hair pulled back. It may have been steaming hot, but she was still wearing a leather jacket "Don't you sweat?" Lydia directed the question at Nancy.

"Not often." Was Nancy's reply.

"Where is this place?" Stiles shrugged off his own jacket, exposing a short sleeved shirt. He threw the jacket back in the car.

"There." Nancy pointed at the shack.

"You expect me to believe that a shack is some super secret vampire hideout?" Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"It's not what's on top-" Nancy started, her words getting cut off.

"It's what's underneath." Stiles finished. "I can sense them. There's hundreds."

"Then we better be stealthy." Nancy began walking towards the shack, duffel bag in hand.

"Is there like a side entrance or something? I don't particularly want to go in there." Lydia ran after Nancy and Stiles, who had begun walking after Nancy.

"You're staying in the car." Stiles stopped and faced Lydia, who raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Lydia said pointedly.

"Look, if anything happens, I don't want to lose you." Stiles muttered.

"And how do you think I feel? I don't want to lose you too." Lydia looked straight into Stiles' eyes.

"Please, Lydia, stay in the car." Stiles began pleading. "If you think we're about to get made, killed or whatever, scream and we'll get right out of there."

"What if this is where you die?" Lydia asked desperately.

"Then it's where I die."

Stiles gave Lydia one last look before walked over to Nancy who was waiting beside the shack. Lydia let out a huff as a tear made its way down her cheek as she turned back to the car.

"You done?" Nancy asked as she popped a piece of bubblegum in her mouth.

"Can you not do that?" Stiles gestured wildly.

"What, the gum?"

"Yeah the gum. We're possibly about to be killed and you're chewing on a choking hazard." Stiles huffed.

"Didn't realise you were such a safety freak." Nancy rolled her eyes as she spat out the gum.

"It's called being prepared." Stiles opened the door to the shack and stopped short when there was a hole in the ground, dark enough so he couldn't see the bottom. "How deep do you think it is?"

"Deep enough to go to a huge cavern, so I'd say at least a hundred feet." Nancy opened her duffel bag and pulled out two harnesses, along with two winches.

"Oh great, that's...exactly what I want to hear." Stiles stared at the winch and harnesses. "We're going in that way?"

"Yep. If you would prefer to claw your way down, be my guest, but this is easier." She pulled on her harness and handed the other to Stiles. Nancy then attached the winches to the sturdiest part of the roof of the shack and clamped one line to her harness, waiting until Stiles had pulled his harness on before attaching his to the second winch.

"So you just carry a winch and harness around normally or did you get these for a special occasion?" Stiles asked.

"I've broken into many places, all of which required this, so yes. I carry it around." Nancy suspended herself over the hole.

"Have I mentioned how unbelievably stupid this idea was yet?" Stiles said as he followed Nancy's lead, suspending himself over the drop.

"Not yet, but I'm prepared to hear it a lot." Nancy began lowering herself down, Stiles followed.

"Oh I'm going to die." Stiles muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia tapped her fingernails against the window of the car, the radio was playing some new pop song she didn't much care for, but it was taking her mind off worrying about Stiles. She picked up her phone and stared at the lock screen of her and Stiles before unlocking her phone and pausing when she saw a photo of her, Stiles, Scott and Allison, taking only a few months before she died. Lydia didn't notice a tear had formed until it dropped on her screen. After she wiped it away, she tapped the call button and dialled her mother.

 _"Hello?"_ Natalie Martin's voice sounded on the other end.

"Mom?" Lydia nearly cried when she heard her mother's voice.

 _"Lydia? Oh my..."_ She trailed off _"I never knew where you went, are you okay? Where are you?"_

"I'm fine, mom, I swear. I'm with Stiles...we're fine." Lydia said

_"Why did you leave, honey?"_

"Stiles couldn't stay in Beacon Hills and I didn't want to leave him again." Lydia muttered "How are you?" Lydia changed the subject.

_"I'm good, Lydia, I'm fine. I was so worried about you. Never do that again. I expect phone calls every day, young lady. Nothing less."_

"Of course...mom, I have to go now, but I'll call you later, okay?" Lydia sniffled slightly.

_"Yeah, sure...be safe."_

"I will." Lydia hung up quickly and dialled Scott's number. When he picked up Lydia began speaking immediately. "Scott, I may need you here."

 _"And where are you?"_ Scott replied.

"Currently, Death Valley, but we're staying in a hotel near Vegas." Lydia answered "Stiles just did something really stupid."

 _"Which is?"_ Scott asked, concern entering his voice.

"Long story short, we're being chased by vampires. Stiles and this hunter girl, Nancy, just went down into a vampire hideout, hundreds of them are down there. They're going to get themselves killed." Lydia spoke quickly.

 _"Okay, can you send me your exact location?"_ Scott asked. Lydia muttered a yes and sent Scott a screenshot of where she was on Google maps.  _"_ _Okay, who do you want me to bring?"_

"Malia and Derek at least." Lydia said "We'll need all the help that we can get, but I recommend leaving Corey, Liam and Hayden in Beacon Hills."

_"Alright. I'll text you when we get close."_

"Okay. Please hurry." Lydia said just before she hung up.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles dropped onto the ground at the bottom of the hole, Nancy already at the bottom. He looked around and let out a grunt when he realised they had dropped into a tunnel system. Nancy turned on a flashlight, making Stiles recoil quickly.

"That light is unnecessarily bright!" Stiles exclaimed, holding his hand over his eyes.

"Yeah, well we can't all have werewolf sight." Nancy rolled her eyes and began walking forward "Come on, we have some walking to do."

Stiles sighed and walked next to Nancy, making sure to keep his senses alert just in case the vampires were made aware of their arrival.

"What was it they stole from you?" Stiles asked.

"It's personal." Nancy replied quickly. Stiles huffed.

"Right...and how are we going to find out what they're planning? How are we going to get out of here without incident?" Stiles continued to ask, making Nancy pause and shrug.

"I don't know. Something should tell us what they're planning."

"Great...no detail whatsoever in this plan...absolutely perfect." Stiles looked around and tripped slightly over his own feet.

"You're not the most graceful werewolf out there, are you?" Nancy teased. Stiles growled but stopped when he heard footsteps.

"Light off, now." Stiles whispered harshly. Nancy turned off the light and the two pressed themselves against the wall closest to them. Two vampires, in their human form, were walking down the tunnel.

"Ferdinand and Allegra are convinced that Rowen can find the girl. She's been disrupting business on the strip." One of the vampires said.

"What about the wolf and the banshee?" The other asked.

"Kane has a plan."

When the vampires got close enough to Nancy and Stiles, Stiles left cover and pulled one of the vampires back into the shadows by his neck, Stiles' claws cutting into it. Nancy staked the other vampire and watched as Stiles moved his claws to the vampire's wrists, drawing blood.

"Want to tell me this Kane guy's plan?" Stiles asked with a flash of blue eyes. The vampire hissed and jerked forward, his teeth out, but Nancy was on him in a second, stake held against his heart.

"Say the word and I'll do it." Nancy said to Stiles.

"Not yet. He needs to talk." Stiles tightened his grip on the vampire's wrists. "Talk now or die, your choice."

"You're not very good at threats." The vampire hissed.

"No, not really. I'm more of the kill first kind of guy." Stiles shrugged. "I can still be that guy, but I want information."

"Fuck you." The vampire spat. Stiles glanced at Nancy.

"Fair enough, but I still want information." Stiles sighed as Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Can I just get what I came for while you work this guy?" Nancy asked.

"I won't stop you, just don't get yourself killed." Stiles said.

"You'll die before you even step through the first doorway. My kind can sense when there's fresh blood nearby." The vampire grinned. Nancy sighed and walked off, taking the stake with her.

"Now, information." Stiles growled.

 

* * *

 

 

Nancy found herself at the entrance to the large cavern the vampires called home. From what she could see, the cavern itself was larger than a football stadium, she could see hundreds of vampires where she was standing. She pulled a shotgun from over her shoulder and held the stake tightly in her other hand.

"Let's do this." She muttered to herself. 

Nancy walked forward and kept to the shadows, walking into seemingly a house carved out of rock. The only lights in the cavern were torches, and so her visibility was limited. Nancy had to find what she was looking for, which was likely being kept in a heavily guarded spot. She ducked into what seemed like a closet when she heard at least two vampires come her way.

The vampires seemed to engrossed in their conversation to notice her, so when they left she made her way across to another house.

Suddenly, she heard what sounded like a horn and suddenly the hundreds of vampires began yelling, shouting and chanting. Nancy's eyes widened, she was just discovered.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles heard the horn and turned back to the grinning vampire.

"What was that?" Stiles demanded, pushing the vampire back against the wall.

"My kind know your little friend is here." He said with a hiss. Stiles growled and quickly sent his claws across the throat of the vampire, who was thankfully still in human form. Not sure if that would kill the vampire, Stiles began running just in case.

Stiles ran to the entrance of the cavern and followed Nancy's scent, which was fading quickly. Stiles ran across several houses until he ducked into a room where Nancy was. Nancy herself was sitting on the floor of the room, blood seeping through her shirt from a wound on her chest and a vampire, the female vampire who was following Stiles and Lydia, Rowen Black, standing over her.

"Took you long enough." Nancy panted, fighting the pain.

"So this is the wolf you asked to help you." Rowen smiled and moved over to Stiles. Stiles didn't back off, and instead held his ground, his eyes glowing blue and his teeth sharpening. "Feisty one, aren't you?" Rowen laughed.

"Let her go." Stiles growled.

"What is it with you hero types and demanding for us villain types to let you go?" Rowen pondered with a hiss.

"He's kind of the farthest thing from a hero," Nancy chuckled weakly.

"I wouldn't say the farthest, thank you very much." Stiles huffed.

"Now, you can go save the little banshee up above, or you can save the girl you barely know. I have no current interest in you, that's more of Kane's vendetta, I'll let him get to that in his own time." Rowen explained. "So, which one will it be."

Stiles looked to Nancy and sighed.

"Sorry, but Lydia means more to me than you ever will." Stiles stated before running out of the house and making his way to the tunnel, where he was stopped by the vampire he had taken hostage, his neck still healing. "Knew that wouldn't have killed you." Stiles growled.

"I'll kill you for what you did!" The vampire hissed, his eyes turning red.

"Yeah, maybe some other time. Rowen Black just gave me a free pass back there, so you want to step aside or am I going to have to charge at you like a bull?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Rowen would never..." The vampire seemed taken aback.

"Yeah, she did. Take it up with her." Stiles shrugged. The vampire moved aside and Stiles ran for the hole to the surface.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia was waiting up above when she heard what sounded like faint horns and shouts. She furrowed her brows in confusion, but kept watch on her phone. Scott had texted her, telling her that they wouldn't be able to get there for several hours, so Lydia sent him the name of her hotel. She heard the hisses before she saw them, and soon, around seven vampires had surrounded the car. Lydia took a deep breath, not waning to show her fear.

"Lydia!" Came a shout. Lydia looked past the vampires to the shack and saw Stiles. The vampires turned to Stiles and began fighting him.

Lydia got out of the car and let out a scream, pushing it towards the vampires Stiles was fighting, knocking all of them, including Stiles, back. Stiles ran up to Lydia and engulfed her in a hug.

"Where's Nancy?" Lydia asked.

"They have her." Stiles said as he got in the car.

"Aren't we going to go save her?" Lydia asked.

"No." Came Stiles' reply. "Please get in the car, Lydia." Lydia sighed and got in the passenger's seat.

"I called Scott. He and Derek are coming, they're possibly going to bring Malia, maybe Cora." Lydia stated.

"Good." Stiles said as they drove away from the shack. "We'll get Nancy back, but we need to actually have a plan."

"I agree. Going in there alone, the two of you, was unbelievably stupid." Lydia huffed.

"I know."

"So what did Rowen want?" Lydia asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure it's personal." Stiles said "She and Rowen have a history."

"What history?" Lydia furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you at the hotel." Stiles' grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles went white.

"What else is there?"

"I hate vampires."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...we're getting into the actual plot now. Once again, so sorry for being out of commission for a while! I promise I haven't given up on these stories! Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! (It's New Years eve in Australia RN, No clue what it is for America...early morning on New Years eve maybe? Time zones are confusing...)


	5. You Only Get What You Grieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Derek, Malia and Cora come to help, Stiles starts putting a plan in motion and Nancy faces her childhood friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea by Fall Out Boy (Absolutely love this song)

Glowing red eyes were the only things Nancy could see in the darkness. She figured she was somewhere in he cavern, from the sounds of bats and the slight trickle of water. She was being watched, either by Rowen or one of her minions. Nancy sat up against the wall behind her, the chains that had been secured around her wrists and ankles rattling as she moved.

"Where's Rowen?" Nancy asked "That bitch better show her face."

Suddenly, a candle lit over by the red eyes and Nancy was faced with Rowen, who had been watching her.

"Where have you gotten in life with that potty mouth of yours?" Rowen asked with a smirk.

"Well I actually have a life, unlike you." Nancy shot back. Rowen rolled her eyes.

"Why did you get the wolf and the banshee involved?" Rowen asked quickly, sitting across from Nancy on the floor.

"I needed help, they're help." Nancy said. Rowen sighed.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need more than that." She inspected her long black fingernails.

"Well that's all I got." Nancy shrugged. "You fucking bitch." She muttered under her breath. Rowen snapped to attention.

"You can insult me all you like. I'm still much more powerful than you." Rowen leant forward.

"Maybe." Nancy looked everywhere other than Rowen, seemingly bored. "Do you have a reason as to why I'm here?"

"In time, Nancy. In time." Rowen stood and blew out the candle. Only the sounds of her footsteps told Nancy she left.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott stared at the crummy hotel as Derek, Cora and Malia got out of the van they had brought. Scott couldn't imagine Lydia staying there, or any place below five stars, and so he was surprised and slightly unnerved at the sight of a relatively domestic looking Lydia standing next to Stiles. Despite everything they seemed happy. Stiles immediately hugged Scott, since he hadn't seen him for quite a while. The two wolves scented each other, the smell of  _pack_ making them both feel more at ease.

"Let's talk." Lydia spoke up. The group made their way into the hotel and to the room where Stiles and Lydia were staying.

"So, what's going on?" Malia asked once they were all settled.

"Vampires." Stiles sighed.

"Vampires? really?" Cora raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, vampires." Lydia nodded.

"Why do you need us?" Derek asked. Stiles and Lydia shared a look.

"So we met this hunter girl, who's more a mercenary now, but she wants to get rid of the vampires in Vegas, they've completely taken over the strip." Stiles began "We were followed from Beacon Hills by a vampire and Lydia predicted my death at the hands of one." He took a deep breath. "So you can see why we're here."

"Where's the hunter girl?" Scott looked around the room.

"She was captured yesterday." Lydia looked to the floor. "We need your help."

"So what's the plan?"

"We need to get Nancy - the hunter - back. She has information and inside knowledge of the way the coven works." Stiles maintained eye contact with the group. "Once that happens, we need to begin smoking out the main places the vampires have taken over. So, the casino's, restaurants, all that."

"What do they look like?" Cora asked.

"Really pale, reddish-brown eyes, tattoos up to their elbows - starting from the hands - and black hair." Lydia gave them the basic description.

"All of them?" Derek seemed skeptical.

"All of them." Stiles confirmed.

 

* * *

 

 

Rowen sat in the comforts of the carved rock she called a home. Thoughts raced through her head as she remembered all the good times she had with Nancy. The girl who used to be her best friend. _No_. The girl who was best friends with who Rowen used to be. Footsteps echoed close by, but she didn't look up to greet the newcomer.

"What are you thinking?" Kane asked as he sat next to her. Rowen turned to face him.

"About Nancy, I suppose." She shrugged.

"She doesn't matter." Kane leant closer, "She is just a pawn in his game."

"I know that." Rowen muttered "But so are we."

"No. We are part of his army. He needs us to succeed." Kane cupped Rowen's cheek with his hand, the claws on his fingers scratching the surface of her skin.

"If he needs us to succeed, then why doesn't he tell us the plan." Rowen pulled away from Kane's touch.

"In due time, Rowen." Kane stood. "Shall I interrogate her for you? You seem distracted."

"No." Rowen said quickly. "I will. There's a lot I need to say to her."

"Fair enough. Just...don't let it get personal." Kane walked out of the house.

"It already is..." Rowen whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Nancy eyed Rowen as she and two other vampires walked into the small room, or cave, that she was being held in, candles lighting their path. One of the two vampires, male, stood behind Rowen as she sat across from Nancy and put his arms around her neck, flashing Nancy his fangs. The other vampire, Allegra, stood off to the side, waiting.

"I want your help." Rowen said with a slight hiss.

"Really? Then you must be desperate." Nancy rolled her eyes. Rowen sighed.

"It's simple really. I need you to get to my endgame. You don't need to be awake for it..." She smirked, her eyes turning red. "You're going to work for me."

"Like hell." Nancy looked away from Rowen, trying not to look into her eyes. She didn't want to be vampire mind controlled.

"Allegra, could you hold her so she's facing me?" Rowen asked Allegra with a smirk. Allegra nodded and went up behind Nancy, pulling her head so that she was facing Rowen.

"No!" Nancy exclaimed, quickly shutting her eyes. Allegra held one hand around her head and the other went for her eyelids.

"You keep them open or you're losing a limb." She hissed. Nancy took a shaky breath and opened her eyes, looking at Rowen.

"Like a said before. You're a bitch. A fucking sadistic bitch! I can't believe we were ever friends!" Nancy yelled at Rowen. Rowen rolled her eyes and stared at Nancy.

"Me too...you're pathetic." Her eyes glowed red and Nancy began to feel herself slipping away as Rowen spoke to her.

 

* * *

 

 

As Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Derek, Malia and Cora were making their plans of attack on the vampires, there was a knock at the door or the hotel room. The group snapped to attention, the wolves scenting the air to try and tell who was on the other side of the door.

"Thats...It's Nancy..." Stiles said as he moved to open the door. On the other side, was exactly who he thought, Nancy. "How?" He asked. Nancy shrugged and walked into the room.

"She let me go." Nancy sat on the couch lazily. "I guess she didn't need me."

"We've seen these guys, they don't take prisoners without incentive." Stiles crossed his arms across his chest. "What happened?"

"No clue. They keep me, literally, in the dark. I didn't see or hear anything." Nancy sighed "I need a nap..." She looked at the newcomers to the hotel. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nancy...this is Scott, Derek, Malia and Cora." Lydia introduced. "They're here to help us."

"Cool." Nancy coughed and stood "So, if you don't need me, I'll be off. I'll call Matt if I find anything useful." She said to Stiles. As she left, Scott turned to his best friend.

"Who's Matt?"

Outside the hotel, Nancy walked away from the building, towards a pickup truck. Once inside, she looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror, her eyes flashing red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, because while it sets up a few things, it's also more of a filler.


	6. PLEASE READ

Okay, so I'm thinking of either re-writing this or scrapping it all together.

It's not going the way I want it to I think a better ending to the series was the last book.

That's not to say I'll never continue this series, I might do several one shots or something.

But this one isn't what I want it to be.

Please tell me which, out of the following you wish to happen:

**Continue**

**Don't Care**

**Stop it at story 2 and one shots**

**Stop it at story 2 with no one shots**

**rewrite story 3**

 

If no-one tells me anything, I'll assume no-one cares and do what I wish to regarding this story. I'm only telling you guys this so I can get some opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the first chapter of the third and final instalment of the Monsters series. This is the beginning of the end.


End file.
